すべての星より明るい光: A Light Brighter Than Any Star
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: It has been 10 Years since Kagome's been in the Feudal Era. InuYasha finally gets the courage to cross over and demand some answers. Rated T for now; subject to change.
1. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Subete no hoshi yori akarui hikari**

すべての星より明るい光

**A Light Brighter than any Star**

**Chapter One:**

**Memories**

"Miroku, why do you suspect Kagome hasn't returned?" Sango asked her husband as she slipped into the futon beside him.

"Sango, we've been over this several times. We knew Kagome was eventually going to have to make a choice between her era and ours. I don't blame her for choosing to stay where she is. After all, she was born and raised there. If she wants to come back, she will. We both know Buddha has a funny way of writing fate. If that weren't true, our paths would have never crossed."

Sango sighed into her husband's chest, knowing he was right.

"Uh-oh." Miroku muttered.

"What?" Sango asked, looking up towards the monk's face.

"I know that sigh, Sango. Something else is troubling you, isn't it?"

"Yes…I just hate seeing InuYasha suffer. It's been ten years since Kagome left. He keeps waiting for her return!"

"Sango, we both know how much InuYasha and Kagome love each other, even if they would never admit it to the rest of us. Kagome's absence must have some importance or else, I believe, she would have come back sooner than later. InuYasha's already lost so much. First his parents and then Kikyou. I'm sure the reason he's still waiting for Lady Kagome is because he's hanging upon a strand of hope—hope for her return."

"Why doesn't he just travel through the well and beg her to come back?"

"I can sympathize with InuYasha's motives. He's afraid, Sango."

"InuYasha? Afraid?"

"Yes, my dearest. He may always have a tough act around us but he's internally frightened what he'll find beyond the well. He wants Kagome back more than anything but what if she's already moved on? What if she's already started a family? InuYasha fears Kagome has forgotten him and is too scared to find out. Like most people, he believes that if he doesn't face the problem, it may not exist."

"I just hate seeing him unhappy."

"I'm sure InuYasha would be grateful for your compassion, Sango, but when it comes to men and matters of the heart, it is a battle we must face alone. "

"I wish Kagome would just hurry back."

"Me too, Sango. Me too."

The demon slayer gave her husband a short but chaste kiss and whispered, "I love you, Houshi-sama."

Miroku smirked at her little nickname and replied, "I love you too, my sweet hana."

The two wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a wonderful night of pleasant dreams.

**犬夜****叉**

InuYasha stared blankly at the Bone Eater's Well hoping that any time now, a certain priestess would climb out of it. But the longer he stared, the longer he waited. He silently turned his eyes to look at the stars. Before Kagome, he almost never thought anything of them besides the fact of their existence. He chuckles softly as he remembered his first time looking at the night sky.

"_InuYasha! Follow me!" Kagome had huskily whispered as she tugged onto his arm. Without another word, he pulled him away from the sleeping crowd to single hilltop. Kagome released his arm and sat down on the plush grass, waiting for the hanyou to follow suit. _

"_Just what exactly are you doing?" InuYasha huffed as he crossed his arms. _

"_Shh! Now sit—" _

_THUD!_

"_Whoops!" Kagome slightly giggled as she noticed the annoyed look on his face. _

"_Somehow I don't think that was an accident." InuYasha muttered as he started to stand up, but fell on his face again as Kagome yanked him back down. _

"_What the hell was that for?" InuYasha spat. _

"_Hush! Now look!" Kagome's voice exclaimed as she pointed to the night sky. _

"_Feh…What's so amazing about the stars?" _

"_In my time, we never get to see the stars like this. One day, whenever I leave this earth, I hope to become a star."_

"_Feh…Quit speaking nonsense." _

"_What do you mean nonsense?" Kagome snapped. _

"_I'm just sayin' that people can't become stars when they die."_

"_InuYasha, sometimes you just need to grow a brain."_

"_Me? You're the one talkin' about becoming a star in the sky!"_

"_InuYasha…" Kagome's voice softened, "I know people don't turn into stars once they die. It was more of a figure of speech. You see, I just wish, someday, I will be able to make a difference in the world and be remembered. A star's light radiates throughout the universe and shines for years. I want that for myself. I want to make a difference where, even after death, people, including you, would remember me. At least, I want to be remembered for as long as I can because, in the end, a star's light eventually fades into nothing and will be soon forgotten."_

_InuYasha could almost feel a sad tone to her voice. "Kagome—you have already made a difference. Your light is brighter than any star in the universe! You help people constantly and never stop until you've won the fight! If it weren't for you, I'd probably be stuck to that damn tree. You've made a huge difference in my life, Kagome. You made me see the world through your eyes and gave me a sense of hope. Before you, I hated everything. Because of you, I have more friends than I ever did growing up and I'm grateful!"_

"_You really mean that?" _

"_Damn straight! Once we defeat Naraku, you can finally have that normal life you desire." _

"_InuYasha," Kagome placed her head on his shoulder and took his left hand in her right. "Life wouldn't be worth returning to if it meant I had to leave you behind." _

"_Ka-kagome…" InuYasha was rendered speechless. _

"_Shhhh….Let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts." She smiled as she gestured him to watch the stars. _

_As InuYasha watched the stars with his beloved, he couldn't help but think about her words. __**'Life wouldn't be worth returning to if it meant I had to leave you behind…' **_

_Suddenly, something caught his glance. _

"_Did you see that?" _

"_Yeah…what was it? I've never seen one before." _

"_It's a shooting star. They're said to be magical." _

"_How so?" _

"_They grant wishes. Hey, look! Another one! Hurry! Make a wish!" _

"_Feh…I don't believe in wishes." _

_Suddenly, four flashes of light stretched across the sky. _

_Kagome looked up at InuYasha as he stared intently into her eyes. Kagome couldn't handle the steadiness anymore. She just needed to take a leap of faith. She wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. Too her surprise, InuYasha met her halfway, pressing his mouth to hers. _

_InuYasha chastely kissed Kagome as he stroked her cheek with his right hand. Kagome lifted from his lips slightly and whispered, "See? I told you shooting stars are magical." _

_InuYasha smirked as he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent, giving his mouth to hers again. _

'I'll never forget that night for as long as I live.' The hanyou smiled as he faintly sees her reflection painted across the night sky. He looked back at the well and whispered, "Kagome, where are you?"

**犬夜****叉**

"ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed after brushing her teeth. 'Someone must be really talking about me. That's the fourth or so time I've sneezed in the past two hours!'

She walked over to her bed and slipped underneath the covers. 'Funny how things never work out….' Kagome reached under her pillow, pulled out a special black and white beaded necklace and placed the beads against her heart. She sadly smiled as she remembered the day she decided to take off InuYasha's enchanted necklace.

"_InuYasha, do you love me?" Kagome asked as she felt InuYasha's arms wrap around her stomach from behind. _

"_Of course I do, silly! What gave you that idea?" _

_Kagome grew silent. She didn't want to destroy the mood so she simply said, "Never mind, InuYasha. It was stupid. Just forget about it." _

"_Kagome, if it is making you feel uneasy about my love for you, than it is important. What's on your mind?" _

"_I-I bumped into Kikyou the other day." _

"_Kikyou? What did she want?"_

"_She only came to mess with my head. I'm sorry, InuYasha. I shouldn't have listened to her." _

"_Kagome, what did she say?" _

_The priestess stayed silent. _

"_Kagome?" _

"_She…she said you could never love me as like you did Kikyou. Is that true?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…I see…" Kagome started to struggle out of his embrace but he held tighter. _

"_Kags, listen carefully. Kikyou's words are true. I can never love you the same way as I loved her. But she doesn't know what I know. The reason I can never love you like I loved Kikyou is because you're not Kikyou. Kikyou—from the time I've known her to even now—has been cold-hearted. She only tended to those who needed her. She didn't allow anyone close to her; not even me._

_Sure I loved her…But that's just it. I loved her. I don't have any feelings for her anymore. She wanted me to become human. Unlike you, she didn't accept me for who I am. She wanted to keep her status and didn't want to settle for a half demon. You, on the other hand, don't care what shape or form I'm in, you love me for me. _

_I was once like Kikyou—cold-hearted. The reason Naraku was able to come between us was because, in the end, neither of us really trusted another. But that isn't the case between you and me. Kagome, you and I both know that Naraku has tried everything to wedge between us but he hasn't. I stopped loving Kikyou the day I met you." _

_Kagome stayed silent for a few moments but then asked, "Then why leave me for Kikyou when I needed you most? When we thought she first died, you went looking for her. You went looking for here while I was kidnapped by Kagura." _

"_Kagome—I can't explain my actions for running off to find her. I could say I was looking for her remains to see if she actually was at peace. I could also say I was trying to put my mind to rest. I can't tell you because I wasn't sure myself. But when I found out everything was a trap, I raced to find you. I wouldn't rest until you were back in my arms again. Kagome, when I found out what Hakudoshi did to your heart, I was furious. I was furious at myself for letting it happen. _

_I may not be able to explain my actions for looking for Kikyou then, but whenever I went to her alone, it was purely to find out information. I knew she didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone but me. So I had to go alone." _

_Kagome turned around to face her hanyou and he didn't take long to grab ahold of her lips. He wrapped his arms around her torso as she stood on her tippy toes. Kagome drew back for a split second and wrapped her fingers around his subjugation necklace. _

"_What are you doing, Kagome?" _

"_I want to prove to you that I trust you. I'm taking these off for now. I just want you to know I trust you but the moment you start acting out of hand, they're going right back on. Got that, mister?" _

"_Yes ma'am!" he chuckled as she slid the necklace off of his neck. Kagome placed it around her own neck and said, "I'll always have this with me just in case." _

"_Say it." _

"_Say what?" _

"_Say the word!" _

"_Why?" _

"_Just do it!" _

_Kagome whispered, "Sit boy!" _

_InuYasha cringed as he prepared to fall but, as expected, nothing happened. InuYasha grinned goofily and picked Kagome up and swung her in the air. Suddenly, he lost his balance and the two of them fell into a pond. _

"_Maybe I should have left them on." Kagome muttered before InuYasha eagerly smashed his mouth to hers. _

"Heh…That day was crazy but I wouldn't have changed it for the world." Kagome smiled. She never did have the need to put them on his neck. He did have a few slip ups and in that case, she would place it on his neck, say the command and then take them off again. He needed to be punished every once in a while, right?

Kagome inhaled his remaining scent into her nostrils. 'Oh, InuYasha. I hope you're still waiting for me. I'll find a way to return, I promise.'

**Keiko Fujiwara:**

**So? How did you like it? Should I continue? As for my other fanfiction, "Trapped in the Past—Again!" I am on a temporary hiatus. I will update soon though. I promise you that. Summer is almost here so I will certainly get it posted soon. **

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**けいこ ふじわら **


	2. Her Hellish Life

**Subete no hoshi yori akarui hikari**

すべての星より明るい光

**A Light Brighter than any Star**

**Chapter Two:**

**Her Hellish Life**

Kagome stood up and stretched as the sunrays lit up her room. 'I have to find a way back!' she thought while clenching the beads within her grasp.

Kagome readied herself for the day and tried to sneak out of the house.

"Kagome! You better not be trying to sneak out for the day!" Aunt Kazuko warned. "You have a TON of chores to do and if you don't do them, I'll burn that stupid family tree you're keen on keeping."

'Damn.' "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on sneaking out. I just wanted a walk of fresh air. It's stuffy in this house." Kagome replied innocently.

"It's stuffy because you haven't done any of your chores in weeks! I want the house spic and span before your uncle comes home from work."

"If you want them done, do them yourself." Kagome muttered.

"What did you say?" her aunt walked towards her, demanding that she repeat her words.

"I said. If you want those stupid chores done, do them yourself. I'm 25 years old and don't need a guardian! I own the house. Not you. Not Uncle Taisuke. Me."

Without hesitation, Kagome was smacked to the floor. "Listen here, young lady. Your uncle and I graciously decided to sacrifice EVERYTHING and move here to Tokyo after your family was blown up in a car crash. Even Takuro, your cousin, had to switch schools because of you."

"I didn't need any help. I was 18 and perfectly able to live on my own. I'm tired of doing every single thing you ask me to! You wouldn't allow me to do what I wanted to do!"

"You couldn't go to college because you couldn't afford it!"

"HOW CAN I AFFORD ANYTHING IF YOU WON'T ALLOW ME OUT OF THIS DAMN HOUSE?"

"A woman shouldn't be allowed to work. They should depend on their husbands to provide for them."

"HAH! GUESS WHAT! I DON'T HAVE A HUSBAND!"

"You had your chance with Doctor Taimei. He could have offered you the world yet you decided against it. You said there was someone else in your life! I watched you every day and not ONCE did a boy EVER come for you. Even after we made you get rid of that blasted bastard."

"Don't you dare bring Koinu into this! I didn't want to lose him!"

"You were going to lose him anyways! He was an abomination! An alien! What human child has puppy-dog ears?"

"Koinu was perfect in every way, shape and form. In fact, he was the best thing I've ever done with my life! You just HAD to take him away from me!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO DROWN HIM IN THAT STUPID WELL! I'M GLAD I CALLED CHILD SERVICES BEFORE YOU WENT THROUGH WITH IT!

"I WASN'T GOING TO DROWN HIM! I WAS GOING TO BRING HIM TO HIS FATHER!"

"From what I understand, his father drowned in that well."

"Drowned? Drowned? Who told you InuYasha drowned! He lives beyond the well! The well is a time machine!" Suddenly, Kagome wished she hadn't said that last part.

"If you think that well is a time machine, you're crazy! Mentally crazy!" Suddenly she shouted, "TAKURO!"

A groggily voice came from the family room and said, "What?"

"Go teach your cousin a lesson!" Aunt Kazuko replied and said to Kagome, "Before you know it, you're going to want to BEG for forgiveness."

Kagome shuddered at whatever her aunt had planned. Sure, she's been beaten by her cousin before but whatever her aunt is insinuating, mentally scared her. 'Oh, InuYasha! Please find your way back to me!'

Takuro grabbed her hair and pulled her across the room to the cellar. "We're going to have some fun, Kagome." He leaned his face towards her and almost captured her lips but she jerked away and said, "If you touch me, I'll bite off your tongue."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kagome, with all of her might, slammed her fist into Takuro's face and made a run for it.

"YOU BITCH! COME BACK HERE, YOU WHORE!" He followed her out of the outside cellar doors and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back down the cellar stairs. Kagome winced at the pain of her body banging against each step. He briskly turned her around and punched her eye for payback. She struggled against his might and wiggled from his grasp before crawling up the steps again.

He grabbed her sleeve roughly, causing it to rip from her shirt. He flung it away and ripped part of her skirt as well. Kagome kicked him in the face and said, "LET ME GO!"

She hurried out of the cellar and ran towards the well. She caught sight of Takuro chasing her as she managed to open the well house doors. Before she could hop in the well, she grabbed her bow and arrow, deciding to point it at Takuro.

"What do you plan to do with that, Kagome? I bet you haven't shot an arrow before in your life!"

"Want to test that theory out?" Kagome warned as she pulled the string further from the bow.

"I get it. You want something don't you?"

"Yes. I want you the hell away from me! If you don't back up twenty steps, I'll shoot!"

"You wouldn't kill your own cousin would you?"

Kagome released the arrow and the point hit her target—Takuro's shoulder.

Her cousin grimaced in pain as she reached back to draw another arrow but paused. "Empty! Where did all the arrows go?"

Suddenly, she heard her cousin snicker in the distance.

"You think you're so smart when it comes to archery, aye?"

He walked closer to her as he quickly pulled the arrow out, snapping it in half.

"Well, you may be good at archery, I'll give you that. But when it comes to hunting prey, I'm the one you should fear."

As soon as he said this, he pulled out a pocket knife and punctured her right shoulder just as she had done to him.

"Looks like the games have just started. I'm going to have some fun." he whispered into Kagome's ear as he yanked out the blade. Blood splattered from her arm into the well as the atmosphere absorbed her curdling scream.

**犬夜****叉**

InuYasha sighed. Every day he thought of Kagome was another day he could have gone to the well to find her. 'She's probably settled down by now.'

"Play today, Uncle Inu?"

InuYasha smiled towards the owner of the voice and said, "I guess I can for a little while. Where are your parents, Sayuri?"

The brunette toddler pointed behind her and said, "Mama and Papa walking there!" InuYasha looked back and saw Miroku, Sango and their three other children walking towards him.

Miroku waved and InuYasha returned the gesture. He hopped from the tree and said, "What are you guys doing around these parts of the woods?"

"We decided to go on a morning stroll and thought you would like a nice breakfast." Sango spoke with kindness as she carried a warm basket.

"Oh. That's nice of ya." InuYasha said as he took a seat at the bottom of the sacred tree.

"InuYasha, we have some news to tell you."

"Let me guess. You guys are having another pup." InuYasha stated in a know-it-all manner.

"See? I told you it was pointless to tell him!" Miroku looked at his wife. "With a nose like his, he would be able to sense it like he did the last three pregnancies!" (Remember, they have a pair of twins).

"Miroku, it's the thought that counts." Sango sweetly said but he could she was saying 'SHUT UP FOOL.'

"Yeah, Miroku." InuYasha said with a snooty voice. "It's the thought that counts."

"Well, let's not put to waste this wonderful meal my dear Sango gracefully assembled. I shall force myself to eat every last morsel." As he said those words, his hand snuck over to meet its best friend, Sango's butt. Sango bonked him on the head and said, "Not in public, moron!"

"My dear Sango, I cannot help the fact that I am 100% attracted to your butt—especially when it isn't clothed."

Sango blushed but then stammered, "T-that's not t-the p-point!"

Miroku wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "Dear Sango, please forgive me! I cannot go on living if you are to be mad at me."

"Quit the theatrics, monk." InuYasha said. "Sango isn't mad. In fact, her heart is beating 2x as fast as normal."

Sango glared at InuYasha and shouted, "SIT!"

InuYasha cringed at the sound of that word but, to his dismay, nothing happened. Oh, how long he's yearned for a special priestess to utter that 3-lettered word.

"Why's your face look funny, Uncle Inu?" asked Sarika, one of the 9 year old twins.

"Feh. Your parents are being naughty people. Want me to punish them?" InuYasha smirked.

All four of the children exclaimed, "Punish Mama and Papa!"

"Alright, Sango and Miroku. You heard your children. They want you—" Suddenly a whiff in the wind caught his attention.

Before anything else was said, InuYasha walked towards the well.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"I smell Kagome…I smell her blood."

"Her blood?"

"Yeah….And I smell a lot of it!"

InuYasha hopped into the well without another word, praying Kagome was safe.

**犬夜****叉**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well? What do you think? Please R&R! XD**

**The more reviews, the merrier! **

**I want to try to get five reviews before uploading a third chapter. **

**Ciao!**

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**けいこ ふじわら **


	3. Who Are You?

_**LAST TIME…. **_

"_Alright, Sango and Miroku. You heard your children. They want you—" Suddenly a whiff in the wind caught his attention. _

_Before anything else was said, InuYasha walked towards the well. _

"_InuYasha, what's going on?" Sango asked. _

"_I smell Kagome…I smell her blood." _

"_Her blood?" _

"_Yeah….And I smell a lot of it!" _

_InuYasha hopped into the well without another word, praying Kagome was safe. _

**犬夜****叉**

**Subete no hoshi yori akarui hikari**

すべての星より明るい光

**A Light Brighter than any Star**

**Chapter Three:**

**Who Are You?**

'Kagome! Please be safe!' InuYasha mentally shouted as he landed into her era. 'I can smell her blood everywhere.'

He leaped out of the well and kicked open the well-house doors. "Kagome! Where are you?"

He could smell her but he couldn't see her. 'Damn! I can't sniff her out if her blood—wait! Is that what I think it is?'

He walked over to a shiny object and found that it was a broken arrow. He picked it up and placed it under his nose. "No….It can't be…"

He threw the arrow away and said, "If I can't sniff her out, I'll find him. I'd know his stench anywhere!"

InuYasha started leaping on the tops of the buildings and said, "Hang on Kagome! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

**犬夜****叉**

**DURING THE PICNIC IN THE FEUDAL ERA FROM THE LAST EPISODE: **

Takuro licked his blade and said, "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. You should have learned by now that I always get what I want."

"Who are you really?" Kagome asked as she clenched her shoulder.

"Why I'm your cousin, of course."

"Impossible. I may have never met the guy, but I know for a fact that Takuro had a shoulder problem."

"Gee…You were always the smarter of the bunch." He smirked.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Yes, Kagome. I know very well of your excursions into the Feudal Era. I know everything about how you and that half breed created a son together. I know everything."

'He's talking as if he was actually there.' Kagome thought. Takuro grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. Before anything else was said, he leapt into the air and started flying.

'What the hell?' "Where are you taking me?"

"To a place that stupid mutt won't find you."

Takuro landed five minutes later at the base of Mount Fuji and erected a barrier.

'I only know one demon who could easily erect a barrier.' "Unhand me, Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"As you wish." He grabbed onto her injured arm and flung her across the field. Kagome cried in agony as she landed straight on her shoulder.

"It took you long enough, Kagome. I'm surprised you finally figured it out."

Kagome shifted her weight onto her knees and said, "Well, I had suspicions for a while but the barrier confirmed it. What did you do to my real family?"

"That's simple. I brain washed your aunt and uncle and controlled them to my will. I used your cousin's body as a sanctuary, if you will."

"H-How did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you mask your energy?"

"Oh. That's easy. When I died in the Feudal Era, my soul fell into the well and I was transported to this world. I found the nearest monk and forced him to create a special necklace which hides my true form."

Kagome stood on her feet and said, "InuYasha will find us! I'm sure of it!"

"As if! If he wanted to see you, he would have done so in the last ten years."

"Damn you!" Kagome cursed. "InuYasha will come! He will!"

Naraku slipped off his necklace, allowing his true demon form erect from his human shell. "I will kill you, Kagome and afterwards, I'll end your pitiful son's life as well."

"I don't care what you do to me; just leave him out of this! This isn't his war! This isn't his fight!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Kagome. This is as much his fight as it is yours." Naraku laughed. He then sent one of his tentacles towards Kagome and picked her up in the air. He pulled her towards him and slowly sliced against her cheek.

Kagome did not falter.

"Trying to be brave, huh? Let's see what happens when I do this!" He easily ripped off her shirt with another tentacle as he said, "We'll see what that mutt thinks of you after I'm done destroying your life."

He flicked the knife against her stomach and gradually sliced through her skirt's material.

'INUYASHA!' she mentally screamed, fearing for the worst.

**犬夜****叉**

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. 'Damn! His scent just ends here!" He looked down and noticed a trail of blood flowing and disappearing towards the mountain. "Why would blood be disappearing?"

Out of nowhere, he felt a strange sensation within his chest. 'What's going on? I feel as if something's burning!' he reaches inside his haori and pulled out Kagome's long forgotten handkerchief. 'It's glowing! I only remember her things glowing once and it was when she was in danger! HANG ON KAGOME!'

He pulled out Tetsusaiga and changed it to the Red Tetsusaiga. "TETSAIGA! BREAK THE BARRIER!"

He swung his sword back and brought it forward with a strong swing. Suddenly, he could see two figures in the distance as the barrier deteriorated. Without hesitation, he jumped towards them with one great leap.

**犬夜****叉**

Naraku was about to remove more of Kagome's clothing, he sensed a disturbance upon the barrier. 'No! It can't be! He couldn't have been able to find her!'

"Listen here, Priestess, if you allow InuYasha to take even a swing of his sword towards me, your precious child will exist no more."

Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't filled with fear—rather, she was filled with intense anger. Kagome suddenly screamed, "I'VE HAD IT! DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN TO HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE AGAIN!" As if more on instinct than anything else, Kagome's eyes started to glow with color and a pink aura began to surround her. She grabbed onto the tentacle which held her in the air and zapped it with her energy, allowing her to free herself from his grip.

"YOU BITCH!" Naraku shouted.

Everything was too much for her. She fell the ground but laid there conscious, not knowing what he was going to do next.

Without hesitation, Naraku quickly jabbed the knife into her leg with his tentacle and said, "I've lost my patience with you."

Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying. She was too focused on the pain shooting from her right leg. It was as if her senses were shutting off.

'InuYasha…Please…Hurry…' she thought as her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

"Say your prayers, Kagome. I'm going to kill you now!"

"Not on my watch!" a familiar voice shouted as four bolts of thunder headed towards Naraku.

Before anything else, InuYasha rushed to Kagome and thanked the heavens to see she was only sleeping. He looked back at Naraku and said, "Bastard! How dare you do this to Kagome!"

"Believe me, InuYasha. I would have done A LOT MORE if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"How did you survive! We killed you!"

"Yes. I do remember you almost destroying me. You injured me enough to where all my powers were nearly stripped away. You're lucky that the monk's Wind Tunnel disappeared or he would have been dead by now. He's lucky I don't have the power to give him another one but, I have to say, I have far better powers than I did in the Feudal Era. I was just using the time I had here to recuperate. I decided to wait out here and get stronger then return to the Feudal Era. Then, I can finally defile the jewel."

"You'll never find it, Naraku."

"You see, I was hoping it would have come back with Kagome. But when I searched for it, I couldn't find it. That's when I decided to kill off her family so I could get close to Kagome myself as her cousin. She, of course, had no idea it was me the whole time. I was hoping she would say something about it in her sleep or write about it in her journal. She didn't. So, I'm going to ask you now, where is it? If you don't tell me, I'll go into the well and kill off the Monk faster than you can shout Wind Scar."

"You ain't getting it! I've learned some new techniques too but here's one you might remember, "MEIDO ZANGASTUHA!" InuYasha screamed as a black void appeared from his sword.

Naraku managed to evade half of his body from it. 'Damn.' He thought.

"What's that, Naraku? I thought you had better powers?"

"Imbecile! I should kill you now!"

"How ya going to do that? I've destroyed half your body."

Suddenly, as if nothing new, a barrier surrounded him and he said, "You got off easy this time, InuYasha. I'll let you spend some time with your wench for the time being. The next time you see me, I'll be the strongest demon of all in the Feudal Era."

And he was gone.

InuYasha turned to Kagome as he sheathed his sword. 'Kagome…' He almost couldn't believe it was her. InuYasha carefully pulled the knife out of her leg and picked her up. "I need to get you to a hospital. She's losing a ton of blood and fast!"

Remembering where it was the last time he was there with Kagome during that whole soul demon escapade, he ran like there was no tomorrow. 'Hang on, Kagome! Don't die on me!'

**犬夜****叉**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well? What do you think? Please R&R! XD I decided to add a twist you probably didn't expect .**

**I want to try to get 10 reviews before uploading a fourth chapter. **

**Ciao!**

**Keiko Fujiwara **

**けいこ ふじわら **


	4. Koinu?

_Suddenly, as if nothing new, a barrier surrounded him and he said, "You got off easy this time, InuYasha. I'll let you spend some time with your wench for the time being. The next time you see me, I'll be the strongest demon of all in the Feudal Era." _

_And he was gone. _

_InuYasha turned to Kagome as he sheathed his sword. 'Kagome…' He almost couldn't believe it was her. InuYasha carefully pulled the knife out of her leg and picked her up. "I need to get you to a hospital. She's losing a ton of blood and fast!" _

_Remembering where it was the last time he was there with Kagome during that whole soul demon escapade, he ran like there was no tomorrow. 'Hang on, Kagome! Don't die on me!' _

**犬夜****叉**

**Subete no hoshi yori akarui hikari**

すべての星より明るい光

**A Light Brighter than any Star**

**Chapter Four:**

**Koinu?**

'What's going on?' Kagome thought as she slowly began to open her heavy eyelids. Much to her dismay, she couldn't make out any shapes; only colors. 'Where am I?'

Muffled voices quietly talked back and forth about something like "too much blood loss," but she couldn't understand the rest. If there was anything she COULD hear, it was the constant beeping noise coming from the heart monitor.

With all of her might, she tried to sit up but too much pain erected from her shoulder, causing her to moan in pain.

"What's wrong!" she heard a very familiar voice panic. Suddenly, a different, nostalgic-sounding voice stated, "It's extremely common for patients with blood loss to be confused." A hazy figure turned his face towards her and continued, "Can you hear me?"

Kagome nodded slightly. More of her senses started working again. She could now hear better but her eyes were still fuzzy.

The voice started speaking again. "Can you speak? If you cannot, blink once for yes and blink twice for no."

Though barely audible, her soft voice whispered, "Yes…"

"Good. My name is Doctor Watanabe. Now, I am going to ask you a few questions. Will that be alright?"

Again, the priestess nodded.

"Alright. Do you know you're name?"

"Kagome Higurashi…"

"Good. Good. Miss Higurashi, when were you born?"

"August….August 28th, 1987…"

"Great…Do you know why you are here?"

"I….I….I was stabbed…stabbed with the knife." Kagome answered as she squinted to try to make out the figures in the room.

"Yes…Yes, you were. Miss Kagome, are you aware you lost several amounts of blood?"

"No…Is that why I feel dizzy?"

"Yes…Dizziness is a common symptom of blood loss. Do you know what day it is?"

"Thursday…March 8th?" Kagome was unsure. She wished he would just stop with the questions and let her sleep. Her head was pounding.

"It's actually Monday, Miss Kagome. You've been unconscious for the past four days."

"I have?" 'Four days? It couldn't have been that long, could it?'

"Yes…We had to give you a blood transfusion…" Doctor Watanabe said as he checked her pulse.

"F-from whom?"

"Luckily, the young man who brought you in had the same blood type as you. You're very fortunate, Miss Kagome. Your blood type is a rare one indeed. The man who donated his blood to you said he would do anything as long as it helped you get better."

"W-where is he?"

"He's right beside you."

Kagome slowly turned her head and saw a blur of red right by her side. That's when she realized her right hand was clasped in someone else's. 'Could it be?'

"Doctor Watanabe…Why is my vision blurry?"

"Did you hit your head at all?" Doc W asked as he began to feel for any tenderness.

"I-I can't remember…" 'Is it possible I hit my head when I fell unconscious?'

"If it doesn't improve in the next few days, let me know. I still want to run a few more tests before releasing you. I'll let you two have some privacy."

As the doctor left, silence entered. Nothing was said for the first five minutes. Finally, InuYasha could not take it anymore. "Kagome….why did you not come back?"

She sighed. She knew InuYasha would ask that question eventually. She inhaled slowly and said, "I wanted to…but I couldn't…"

"Why not?" InuYasha stared at her with so many questions.

"A few days after I left for my time, I caught something. I thought it was a stomach bug…but it wasn't. I was too weak to time-travel and my family couldn't do it for me. InuYasha, why didn't you come back for me?"

InuYasha stroked Kagome's cheek and replied, "When you left, you were pretty mad at me. I didn't fetch you because I thought you wanted space. Eventually, my stubbornness made 3 days into 3 months and 3 months became years. I just thought you would come back when you were ready, Kagome. I never lost hope…The moment you went back for your era, I should have chased after you. I should have brought you back without question. But I didn't and it's my fault for being an idiot."

Kagome weakly placed a finger on his lips and replied, "I wasn't done…After the time when I thought I was ready to return, which was about 1.5 years later, I couldn't…"

"Why not, Kagome?"

"My family was killed in a car accident—or so I thought. Apparently Naraku planned the whole thing…After their funeral and such, I was ready to return—to leave everything behind and go back to you. But my so called aunt, uncle and cousin forbade me from ever leaving the house. It turns out that Naraku was pretending to be my cousin the whole time and using the other two as mere puppets."

"We'll get him, Kagome. I promise." He brought his lips to hers ever so slowly and kissed her with such passion cloaked with gentleness.

InuYasha pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and added, "Once you're better, Kagome, would you consider returning to the Feudal Era?"

"Yes, InuYasha. I would be more than happy to return. Can we talk some later? I have a huge headache and would like some sleep."

"Sure, Kagome." He whispered as he took a seat next to her.

"And InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't go."

"Don't count on it. I'll be here for as long as I can." He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. He placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes, knowing that someday, all will be alright.

**犬夜****叉**

Kagome was finally cleared from the hospital. Her eyes eventually returned to normal and she regained all of the strength she lost during her short battle with Naraku. As they walked out of the hospital, Kagome took ahold of InuYasha's hand and said, "Can we stop by somewhere before returning home?"

"S-sure…" 'Wow…she said home…' InuYasha couldn't help but smile with her use of the word.

After a few turns down the street, they ended up at a place where he's never been before. "Where are we, Kagome?"

"You'll see…"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a 9 year old boy swinging while the other kids were playing Tag. 'Koinu…Even though you wear a charm, you're still outcasted…'

"W-who are you looking at, Kagome?"

Before anything, Kagome touched a certain necklace and uttered a spell. She then placed it upon InuYasha's neck and said, "There…Now people won't start staring at you."

InuYasha noticed his hair darkening and his ears disappearing. "What's happening?"

"You see, this necklace doesn't serve as its former purpose anymore. I refocused the subjugation spell to hide your demonic appearance whenever you wear that necklace. Don't worry, InuYasha. You can take it off whenever you want but it is probably safe to wear it for now in this time era. When we get back, you won't have to hide. You'll still have your demonic powers just not your looks for the time being."

"Oh, I get it. So it is some sort of disguise."

"Mhmm…now you see that little boy over there? The one in the swings?"

"Yeah…What of him?"

"You'll soon find out…Just don't hate me when you do." Kagome pulled him along and entered the building.

They walked over to the reception desk and Kagome said, "Hello…May I speak to the woman in charge?"

The woman behind the desk said, "Are you hear for an adoption?"

"No…I'm a friend of the owner and would like to speak to her in person."

"Oh. Let me see if she's in her office."

"Okay…"

Kagome awkwardly looked at the wall in certain places as the woman talks on the phone. When she hung, Kagome looked back at her.

"Miss Ayumi will see you now." The receptionist stated, pointing to the direction of Ayumi's office.

Kagome dragged InuYasha along with her as she headed towards the office. She knocked on the door and cleared her throat.

"Kagome! How nice to see you!" Ayumi smiled as she took off her glasses. "How may I help you today?"

"Um…Is it possible to take him back?"

"You mean Koinu?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"Well, normally it is against policy for parents to take back their children without months and months of paperwork but knowing your circumstance, I'll make an exception. You'll still have to pay for his release. Okay?"

"Yes…I have the money with me." Kagome said as she reached for her purse. She pulled out $150 and handed it to Ayumi. "Thanks…I've been waiting for this day for a long time now."

"I'm sure you have." Ayumi smiled and gestured for the couple to follow her.

"Ummmm…Kagome….What's going on here?"

"Shhhh…You'll find out soon enough…" Kagome whispered before giving the hanyou a kiss on the cheek.

InuYasha walked silently with Kagome and he noticed the same child Kagome was watching earlier was being guided toward them by Ayumi.

"Koinu…Do you remember Miss Kagome? Remember how she managed to visit you on occasion?"

The young boy nodded and said, "She said she had to sneak out because of her bad family…"

"Indeed…Well, would you like to live with Kagome? She came to pick you up."

"Really? I can return, Mama?" the child looked at Kagome with sparkling eyes.

"Yes." Kagome smiled. Kagome could almost cry. She remembered when he was nearly two years old; she had to give him up. The last thing she said to him before her so called aunt sent him away was, _"Please remember me…I'll come back once it is safe to return. Then we'll be a real family."_

Koinu ran to Kagome's arms and hugged her with all of his might. Her son had played his part well. Upon her many visits, she once told him she was his mother. Ayumi, of course, had already known this bit of information. Kagome had asked Koinu to treat her as a friend until she could finally take him home. He agreed and said he would only call her Mama when she tells him she could take him home again.

He sniffed her and muttered, "I missed you, Mama…Why haven't you come to play for a while?"

"I couldn't escape for a long time, Koinu. You know I would have if I could have." He then looked at InuYasha hovering above Kagome and said, "You look like me!"

InuYasha put two and two together and said, "Kagome…Is he our….?"

"Yes…When I said I thought I had caught something when I came home that one time, I was referring to the fact that I was pregnant. My mama didn't want me to go back to the Feudal Era while being pregnant because I was too weak. Koinu is your son, InuYasha…"

InuYasha crouched to his knees and looked directly at Koinu. "So your name is Koinu?"

The boy nodded and said, "My mommy once told me that it meant dog child…You see, when I take off my—"

Kagome stopped him and said, "How about you show InuYasha about your cool necklace trick when we get home. Okay?"

Koinu nodded and took in his mother's hand, pulling her away from the orphanage while the hanyou followed behind.

"Where're we going?" Koinu asked with such anticipation.

"We're finally going home, Koinu." Kagome smiled as she looked back at InuYasha. The hanyou caught up with them and took Kagome's other hand in his.

"You mean that place you once told me about with those cool creatures?"

"Yes. That place." Kagome stopped and released her hand from InuYasha's to envelop her son with her arms. She kissed him on the forehead and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, Koinu."

InuYasha smiled and said, "Hey sport! You wanna ride?"

"A ride?" the child looked confused. He looked at his father and then said, "I do not understand."

"Come here." InuYasha bent down and Kagome picked Koinu up and placed him on the hanyou's shoulders.

The boy felt like he was on top of the world! "Mama! It's so high up here!"

"I bet it is!" Kagome laughed. She was glad InuYasha was taking this bit of news rather well. 'Could life really be like this? So peaceful and so happy? Oh InuYasha! I'm glad to finally be back in your arms!'

**KF: Well? Did ya like? **

**More to come!**

**XD **


End file.
